A Memory Worth Keeping
by MasterIzuki647
Summary: Aya Komichi has been forgetting some of the events that has been happening around her. Yoko Inokuma, her secret crush, has noticed this. She also realized that...she loves the tsundere girl...will her memory be retained? ### This OneShot was in my wattpad acc.


**Overview:**

 **Type: Romance and Friendship**

 **Anime: Kiniro Mosaic**

 **Shipping (for romance): Yoko x Aya**

 **Setting: A few months after the events of Kiniro Mosaic Pretty Days**

 **Music: Nagisa-iro Hibiscus by Yoko Inokuma (CV: Yumi Uchiyama) and Aya Komichi (CV: Risa Taneda).**

 **Note: I couldn't find the video for the song. So just search it if you want to... I love that song!**

Komichi Aya woke up with a huge headache. When she tries to move, she was held back by two arms. She flinched and slowly turned herself to look at who was there behind her.

She screeched inwardly when she found Inokuma Yoko (who she had a crush on for a long time since middle school) was holding onto her waist.

Kami-sama! Please tell me this isn't a dream. I would...I would...

"Mrrh..."

"Yoko? Did I wake you?"

"Huh...? No...I was just awakened by the sunlight. By the way...good morning." the auburn haired girl smiled and Aya gulped but smiled.

"Uh...yeah. We should get up..."

"Yeah that's probably best..."

"You don't remember anything, Aya-chan?" Shinobu Omiya, otherwise known as Shino, asked as they ate breakfast with Alice Cartalet and Karen Kujo. Apparently, according to Yoko, they had a sleepover after a night full of assignments.

Aya clutched her head while eating her own breakfast. "No...all I remember last was the week before and Shino's play..." Aya stated as her friends glance intently at her.

Turns out, they had a sleepover in Aya's place because her parents weren't home and they insisted that Aya should have some friends over for some company.

Later, Aya's parents arrived and they quickly checked on Aya "Yoko, Shino, Alice, Karen, we're taking Aya to the hospital. Care to come with us?" Aya's mother said and Yoko rose an eyebrow "Hospital? Is Aya sick?" she asked and Aya's parents look at each other "We'll tell you later..." was what Aya said before going off, Yoko and the others girls follow not far behind.

"Memory Lapse?"

"No...the doctor said it was much worse. We just discovered it a few days after your play, Shino. She is able to remember some things but...as time pass...she will slowly forget it..." Aya's mom said and Yoko, Shino, Alice and Karen suddenly felt their knees started to feel weak.

"N...No way..."

Aya's door opened and she looked back from the window to the door. She saw Yoko and her friends come in "Hey, guys." she greeted with a smile even though the dextrose that was on her caught their attention

"Your parents went to get some instant noodles. They asked us to look after you..." Karen said as she sat next to her bed "For now, why don't we talk about some things." she continued.

"Hmm...okay..."

"Oh! Let's play truth or dare!!" Alice suggested

"Great idea, Alice!! I'll start! Ayaya! Truth or dare!" Karen started

"Uhm...dare...?"

"Did you just hesitate?"

"N-No I didn't!"

"Mmm...okay, then. I dare you to...tell everyone here who you like!! I've observed you since I transferred last year. I know you like someone...!!" Karen urged her and Aya quickly blushed and tried to ponder on what to do

She looked at Yoko who was smiling at her...(smirking?!) and observing her intently.

"Uhm...i-it's your classmate last year, Karen..." Aya said while giving Karen a look that tells her 'this is for the best'.

Ayaya...

"J-Ja...Alice! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmmm...I dare you to...agh!!" suddenly Aya clutched her head and screamed "Shino, Alice! Take care of her! I'll go find her parents! Karen come with me and look for a doctor!!" Yoko said as she ran off with Karen, while Aya's screams replaying in her head. She hates it when she sees any of her friends in pain...or Aya for that matter.

When Shino left for her homestay, she got close even more with Aya and since then, she always been protective of her. But...the thing she said about liking a classmate of Karen last year...Yoko didn't know why but...it hurt her.

Finally, she spot Aya's parents entering the hospital then, she told them what had happened to Aya.

They were en route to the mountain stream that they went fishing on during their first year natsuyasumi. They were once again in Karen's 'vehicle' as they talked while Aya laughed along, as if not remembering any sickness she had.

Aya looked on Yoko and noticed that she was not enjoying the day "Yoko? Doshitano?" she asked and Yoko looked up from her water bottle "Iie. I'm fine. By the way, are YOU okay?" the auburn haired girl asked back

"Mou! You're too worried! C'mon! This day is supposed to be a fun one!" Aya said as she smiled at all her friends while Karen, Shino and Alice urged Yoko to have fun. After all, it was on Aya's request.

"Eh?"

"I'm afraid we don't know how long she can put up with her sickness. She...is not responding well with her medications. We're afraid that her life has probably..." the doctor cut off when-

"That's a LIE!!" Yoko had overheard what the doctor was telling Aya's parents

"Yoko..."

"That's not true! I've known...WE'VE known Aya since middle school and today! We KNOW she's strong! Not even this...this...sickness will bring her down!" Yoko exclaimed with tears in her eyes

"We believe that, too, Yoko but..." Aya's mom cut off when Aya's dad sighed "Yoko's right. Our daughter is strong. Nothing can bring her down..." he said

'Or so I thought.' Yoko thought to herself. The more she pondered about it, the more she started to lose hope.

"Yoko...?"

"Ah...yes, Aya?"

Aya smiled in response and Shino, Alice and Karen smiled at her too. Yoko sighed "Yosh! Let's make this day a fun one, ne?" she said and all cheered

This time, they bought swimsuits and they went swimming at the shallow mountain stream. Aya was playing with all of them and Yoko was glad she was having fun even after her sickness made her life short...

"Ne, minna. Yoko requested me something during our first year." Aya said and everyone looked on her

"Yeah?"

Aya looked onto the nearby waterfall "Let's dive from there!" she said while pointing. Yoko laughed remembering the memory

"Aya!"

"Eh?"

"I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you!"

"N-Nanda totsuzen?!" (Where did that come from?!)

"Let's dive from there!!" pointing to the waterfall

"No chance!!"

"Yosh! Let's go!!!" Karen said as they all run to the rocks and climbed to the top of the waterfall. Acting like it was a ride, Aya was the one in front, Yoko behind her, Karen was next, then Alice, then Shino (who was still mesmerized by the two kinpatsu shoujo in front of her).

"Ready??"

"Let's..."

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all rode the waterfall together and they were quite enjoying their time.

"Hahahahahahaha!!! That was fun!!!" Karen said while all of them were rejoicing. Alice, Shino and Yoko all cheered "Let's do it again, Ayaya-? Eh? Where's-?!" Karen cut off when Shino screamed

"Aya-chan!!"

All looked at where she was. Aya was there. Unconscious by the shore. Shino bent down and put her ear on her chest...but she felt her heart wasn't beating.

"GUYS!! AYA-CHAN'S HEART!!" that made all of them run to her and Yoko carried her bridal style and quickly ran back to their vehicle. Yoko quickly changed the girl's clothes while Karen's dad drove back to the city, headed for the hospital.

"Aya..." -Alice

"Ayaya..." -Karen

"Aya-chan..." -Shino

"Aya..." -Yoko

"Hang in there!" -All

"...oko..."

"...ou...ave...o...ake...up!!"

"...oko-chan!"

"YOKO!!!"

"Ah?!?!?!?!" Yoko awoke from her dream, she was sweating and the first thing she saw was Alice sitting in front of her, Shino sitting across Alice, Karen sitting behind her and...Aya sitting across her...

"What...happened?"

"We were finishing up some assignments here in school and you fell asleep. We didn't wake you at first but you were writhing and calling out Aya-chan's name...what happened?" Shino asked and Aya raised an eyebrow

"Uh...weird...it felt so real..." Yoko mumbled and Aya looked onto her "What felt real?" she asked and Yoko sighed, then told the story of her dream while they were leaving the school.

Shino, Alice, (who were both listening intently), Karen, (who was inwardly teasing Aya) and Aya (who was blushing like hell) nodded at Yoko's story and as she finished, she looked on Aya.

When Aya and Yoko walked home alone after separating from Shino, Alice and Karen, they were talking about Yoko's dream still.

"Aya...?"

"N-N-Nani?"

"You...like someone in Karen's class...true or false?"

"N-N-N-Nanda totsuzen?!?!?!?!"

"Just answer!"

Aya walked ahead

"...False. But..."

"But...?"

"I...like someone else..."

"Eh?"

"But...I bet you know who is it already..."

Yoko stared at her then sighed. After that response, Yoko understood that she doesn't want to talk about it yet...Yoko couldn't feel but be-

"You shouldn't worry, Yoko."

"Like you said...in our first year..."

"Huh?"

"No matter who I like...I still like you more, Yoko." Aya turned and smiled at her.

Yoko was surprised but she smiled back and walked with Aya

"Glad to hear that I'm still important to you than anyone, Aya..."

"Of course...you, Shino, Alice and Karen are all equally important to me." Aya smiled as both walked through the sunset.

"Oh, wait. Kota and Mitsuki wanted to see you this weekend. Wanna come over?"

"Of course."

The End

I know...sappy ending. But I had fun doing it! My favorite character in this anime is, of course, the star of this oneshot, Komichi Aya.

I like her seiyuu, Risa Taneda, too! I love all of Rhodanthe*

Shinobu Omiya (CV: Asuka Nishi)

Alice Cartalet (CV: Manami Tanaka)

Karen Kujo (CV: Nao Toyama)

Aya Komichi (CV: Risa Taneda)

Yoko Inokuma (CV: Yumi Uchiyama)

Kiniro Mosaic doesn't belong to me!

Credits to Yui Hara-sensei!!


End file.
